When Skies are Gray
by VanillaMilkshakeandCookies
Summary: Akashi Seijuro. Who was he? Well, some would say he is intimidating. A few would say he is evil. Almost no one said that they would like to be friends with a guy like him. However, what if someone slowly changed him? But see here, there is a twist. Whoever that someone is, was no longer of the living. That someone, is Kuroko Tetsuya...
1. Prologue

**Hello! Thanks for those who read "First Aid"! According to my friends, that was very successful for a new fanfiction!**

**Before I start, let me tell everyone that this is NOT YAOI (don't worry fujoshis! I am one too, so I might place a number of bromance) but this is just a Friendship fiction~**

**Other than that, this will have slow updates. I would have time management problems if I update religiously (and seven homeworks, just after the first week, is harsh!)**

**I am sorry for any wrong grammar, but I made this in a quick pace! It was already late, and I am quite sleep deprived lately..**

**I hope you like this new fanfic~**

* * *

When Skies are Gray

* * *

"Mommy! Mommy!"

squealed a high voice that day

When the sky had no color

other than gray

A woman,

clad in simple household clothing

Looked behind her back,

she is hoping

To find her beloved child,

running to her for a game

But alas, not a young lad, nor another giggle,

ever came.

.

.

.

Tears begged to fall

Down her pretty face

As she remembered that time when

They had a little race

But that was quite fun,

Unlike this day

When the sky had no color

Other than gray.

.

.

.

It was the same kind of day

When her happiness was turned to sadness

As she stared at the casket

With a boy, who has unusual paleness?

No, it was not unusual

It was really the end

Of Kuroko Tetsuya's life

Who had, what everybody hoped,

Proceeded to heaven.

.

.

.

.

.

But is he really no longer around?

Well, that is for me to tell

But before that, have you ever heard of the phantom

Who visited a male

He had red hair

And heterochromatic eyes

With a stern voice, that scared a number,

And a heart that seems to be as cold as ice.

.

.

.

And this is where my story begins

.

.

.

Should I tell you? Well…it depends

.

.

.

Because you might really want to listen

if you want to know what happened...

* * *

**And... that is it for the prologue~!**

**Please review if you can though~ (I understand that is too troublesome though. Even I don't review when I am lazy!)**

**Thanks for reading this prologue~!**


	2. Night one: Sleeping Early

**Hello! I finally updated!**

**Thank you for those who reviewed! I may have been busy with all the homeworks my teachers gave me, but thanks to you guys, I was motivated to finish all of them quickly, and make chapter 1!**

**I think I forgot to make a disclaimer in the prologue, so here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko No Basuke! If I did...I don't even know what would happen xD**

**Here it is, chappie one! Sorry for it being short. . .**

* * *

**_"No! Don't cross!"_**

_Along the road, Akashi heard the screeching of the car, trying to stop._

_However it was too late._

_He tried to move, he really did, but no. He was, once again unable to save the young boy._

_Once again, he had to see that boy die._

_Blood was spreading on the pedestrian. People soon started to gather, while the frantic driver who caused the accident called for an ambulance. Akashi's view became blurry, and soon, the scenery changed._

_It was a quiet place; very dark as well. He was on top of a grassy hill. The usual place he and that boy (who now looked about his age) had conversations._

_Akashi liked being in this place. This was the only place wherein he can have a normal conversation with a companion._

_Please take note that others would call that a 'friend'. Akashi does not think so though. He never had a friend anyway. What makes this person different?_

_"You do know that I can hear whatever you are thinking loud and clear, Akashi-kun."_

_Akashi looked at his side, only to see who he was waiting for._

_"Of course I know that Tetsuya."_

_"Then why do you not think that I am your friend?"_

_"Well-"_

_He never got to finish._

_"It's sunrise."_

_Akashi frowned when that man named Tetsuya said that. He remembered that he slept late this night. He looked at the rising sun, disappointment evident in his eyes._

_The red-head hated sunrise. It indicates the end of their conversations._

_Tetsuya smiled as he waved his hand. He was slowly vanishing as the light from the sun gave color to the once dark scenery._

_'Don't go' Akashi thought_

_"I'm sorry I can't stay. Maybe later, when you sleep again."_

_'No.'_

_"Akashi-kun, you may be older than me, but you sure are childish" Tetsuya said, chuckling._

_Bright light occupied his vision, and soon, he woke up._

* * *

Akashi shot up from his bed, bead of sweat rolling down his pale face. His eyes were wide, and his body was slightly shaking.

The usual way he wakes up since he met Tetsuya.

He then looked around his room, before taking a deep breath and trying to regain composure.

He pushed off the blanket on top of him, and grabbed his towel to take a shower.

After his quick bath, he immediately wore his uniform, grab his bag, and walk out of his apartment. He locked the door, and proceeded to walk to his school.

Oh how he hated school.

Like a number of fellow students, he did not like listening to teacher's lectures, nor them giving one homework and another.

There is a bit of a difference on the reason why though.

He was too smart for all of them. The lessons he is learning feels like a kindergarten lecture. Even a college level math question seems like '1+1' to him.

He never found school fun at all. It was an absolute waste of time.

No one would talk to him too. Not a single person liked talking to him after all. According to them, he was too strict and bossy. If things were to not go on the way he wanted it to go, he would cause a rampage. He was too arrogant, too evil, too much of a sadist, too "Yandere" according to one girl who was talking loudly instead of being a supposed to be whisper.

All lies. They are just petty lies lower people like to think about him. What a blasphemy people love to spread.

Maybe it had started when he corrected the supposedly 'never wrong' student named Midorima Shintarou.

.

Or maybe it was because he punched Kise Ryouta's extremely perfect face because of him filling the classroom with fangirls.

.

Perhaps he got no friends because of trying to stab Aomine Daiki with scissors for calling him short. Oh how pissed he was. Not even a teacher dared to talk to him after that.

.

He doesn't really believe it was because of lecturing Murasakibara Atsushi on proper and healthy diet. Though that got people thinking that he wanted to be a doctor, when he really wanted to be a professional shogi player, or even a lawyer if that isn't enough.

He stopped right in front of the school gates, hearing a number of whispers around him.

_"It's him!"  
._

_"Wah! He looks scary!"  
._

_"Lower your voice! He might hear you!"  
._

_"Oh crap! He looked at this direction!"  
._

Akashi did not even turn his head, yet that guy said that. How stupid.

'I wish I could have slept longer. I would like a nice long conversation with **_my friend_**.'

'I heard that Akashi-kun.'

Melodic chuckles resonated in his mind, as he walked in the school grounds. A small smile was suddenly formed on his face. (Scaring a number of students) He finally accepted the fact.

He can't wait to sleep early later.

* * *

**Aaaaannnnndddd... that is it! End of chapter 1!**

**Once again, thank you for those who reviewed! I am glad that this story caught your interest!**

**And as a request of one of them, maybe a bit of shonen ai would do :)**

**Please review people~! :O Though as I said in the prologue, I understand if you don't. I get lazy reviewing as well :)**


	3. Night Two: Make Friends

_**Make Friends**_

* * *

**Hello! Thank you so much for the reviews! I cried so hard when I saw them! I didn't expect to get great reviews!**

**Sadly, I don't have enough time to fix this chapter :( I made this quickly because I have a ton of homework and I need to go out and buy some stuff for school (So tired!)**

**So in this chapter, there are a lot of wrong grammar! *Feeling disappointed*. This is not how I should repay those good reviews I got ;A;**

**I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry! I will try to make it better in the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KnB! If I did, Kuroko might as well be a girl.**

**So here is chapter 2!**

* * *

_"You slept early today?" questioned the man named Kuroko Tetsuya._

_"Well, I had nothing left to do, so I decided to take an early rest." Replied Akashi._

_It was another night for the two friends. Another night filled with random conversations that can make them smile. A few shogi pieces being moved; a number of books scattered on the grassy hill. This is everything that Akashi Seijuro wants, and this is all that he will ever need._

_Kuroko Tetsuya begs to differ._

_Kuroko knew about his lack of friends. He knew about how the others were frightened of him. If not frightened, they were pissed. Kuroko frowned at the thought. He has to move fast. He needs to help Akashi get more friends. He must start now._

**_"I am running out of time."_**

_"Did you say something?" Akashi asked, hearing a soft whisper from the teal haired boy._

_"It's nothing Akashi-kun."_

_"I see. . . by the way, I thought I told you to call me Seijuro?"_

_"I don't find it appropriate."_

_"And why is that? I call you by your given name. It is fitting for you to call me by mine as well."_

_Kuroko sighed in defeat. Akashi was the son of the best lawyers in Japan. Of course he would win in a debate._

_"Well then, Seijuro, can you help me in picking up all these books? It is almost sunrise, yet we still haven't cleaned up this place."_

_"I don't see why not." Akashi said, grabbing a small pocket book beside his foot. Akashi looked at the book's title, feeling as if there is something that is relevant to see._

**_" The Final Meeting"_**

**_"by . . ."_**

_" Tetsuya, why is the name of the author of this book blurred?" Akashi asked._

_"I think that is the one I accidentally got wet." Kuroko answered casually._

_Akashi scowled. The book cover was made of leather. It was not a type that would be ruined by a simple spill of hot tea.' Why did Tetsuya lie?' he questioned decided not to pursue the question. There must be something about the book that made his (only) friend lie to him._

_After piling the books, Akashi and Kuroko decided to watch the sun rise in front of them. This was how their conversations end anyway. A happy sun trying to replace their gloomy mood as always._

_"Hey, Akashi-kun."_

_"It's Seijuro, Tetsuya"_

_"Fine. Seijuro."_

_"Well, what is it you were about to tell me?"_

_Kuroko grabbed Akashi's hand. He liked doing that. His body was cold and pale. It obviously lacked life. Holding Akashi's hand makes him feel warm. He feels comfortable. He feels alive._

_" I just want you to know that I made that book."_

_Akashi's eyes widened in surprise. " Then why would you lie to me?" he questioned. The sun was slowly starting to give light as it rises._

_". . . I never really liked that book. I wanted to burn it." Kuroko answered bitterly. The sun was already showing a small portion. It's time to wake up._

_As he regained consciousness to reality, he felt the cold hand of his friend disappear._

* * *

Time skip

* * *

It was time for the first period, English Literature. Their previous teacher recently quit (and certain red and green haired students were to blame), and they were now waiting for their new teacher.

'What is taking that new teacher long?' Akashi asked himself.

_"Just be patient Seijuro."_ Kuroko said. Akashi just sighed in boredom. He feels as if they were wasting time.

'CLACK'

"Good morning class!" cheered a long haired blond. Her breasts were slightly bouncing as she skipped to the middle of the classroom.

"My name is Alexandra Garcia! But you should call me Alex! No Miss or teacher! Just Alex! Yo-ro-shi-ku!' the woman, or should we say ,Alex introduced.

A few men in class were whistling, while a number of girls were glaring at her with jealousy. The others were sweat dropping over the extreme energy the new teacher has.

"Well then, today, I will be pairing all of you to make a certain project! This project is about a certain pocket book that I will assign you and your partner to. You must read the book and write everything you learned about it. Since it is just a short story, I will give you two weeks to finish this. Is that clear?" Alex asked her class.

Majority of the class replied positively. They were quite interested in the project, and the others were excited to know their partner already.

She smiled at a certain area in the room (giving her questioning gazes) before getting a piece of paper she kept in her bag.

"Alright! First pair! Aomine! Momoi! Your pocket book is called 'The Little Prince'"

_"What the hell! He got the Goddess!"_

_"Awww! Aomine is out!"_

"Second pair! Murasakibara! Kise! 'Your book is called ' The Pearl'"

_"w-what?! That's a weird pairing!"_

_"Will they be able to even do it?!"_

"Third pair! Akashi! Midorima! Your book is called 'The Final Meeting'"

The class turned silent. Not only did they lose the chance to get the second smartest person in class, the pair was also giving off an evil aura that suffocated them.

"Alright! Next pair! . . ." Alex said, continuing on to the list.

_'Round one starts now. It's time to make friends, Akashi-kun.'_ Kuroko thought, looking at the evil glare that Akashi was returning to Midorima.

He smiled at the fact that Akashi wasn't able to notice that the book he got was the one that Kuroko made. '_It would be quite dangerous if he found out.'_ Kuroko thought looking at Alex, who nodded at him.

_**'He can't find out.'**_

_**' If he found out, then it would be the end.'**_

* * *

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**Another short chapter ;A;**

**I hate myself**

**Anyway, for those who might ask**

**_How Kuroko is there_ : He is a ghost. Only Alex can see and hear him (for now) and Akashi can't see him outside of his "dream world" because he can't really see ghosts in the first place.**

**_Why Alex is here_: There is a reason why. Just please wait for the later chapters :)**

**_How did Kuroko make the book_: What else should he do in Akashi's class hours or in day time? It might get boring just sitting around in the classroom right? So why not write a book?**

**Well, I guess that is all. Again, I am so sorry. I don't like how this chapter was made. Anyways, I do still hope that you liked it.**

**I'm sorry for being an apologetic mushroom this chapter.**

**Please review if you want :D**


	4. AN! A bit of a bad and good news?

**Hello everyone! I just needed to give you all a quick message!**

**I am so sorry I have no update for this week. I was out yesterday (no WIFI! *sobs* ) so I was not able to make a new chapter! I suck, I know, but don't worry! A bit of a good news!**

**Next week, I will be adding _TWO_ chapters in replace of not being able to do it this week!**

**Other than that, I still can't get over Ogiwara Shigehiro, despite of knowing him for months already. Because I am such a fangirl, I am planning on making an OgiKuro fanfic after finishing "WSAG"!**

**Here is the summary!**

* * *

**You Found Me : **Not a single person acknowledges my presence. Not ever did they even notice me when I cry. I had long wished for a companion, however, I don't think such a person will arrive now. I think life really loves to prove me wrong._ "I was only but a shadow, Ogiwara-kun. I thought no one was ever going to find me. . .and no one really did, no one but you."_ Ever since then, the gears started to move uncontrollably and my life became much more eventful for some reason.

* * *

**This will be AkaKuro vs. OgiKuro by the way! (Obviously a big fan of AkaKuro here [ thus I had an extreme case of "fangirlism"in chapter 219 in the manga :P )**

**Anyways, thanks for reading this note! I'm still sorry for the disappointing 2nd chapter! (Really hating that chapter!)**


End file.
